The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle, with a molded tube that is connected to the bodywork and/or a mounting plate that is connected to the bodywork, which is particularly a mounting plate for a wiper motor.
Pedestrians are completely unprotected in collisions with vehicles. Particularly the inflexible, hard parts beneath the engine hood often produce severe injuries when a pedestrian collides with a vehicle. The windshield wiper device is located in a region where pedestrians frequently impact a vehicle during a crash. Windshield wiper devices that are generally known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they represent a great risk of injury for the pedestrian in an impact with the vehicle.